The God of Wrath
by Aein N. Senn
Summary: A new awakened Asura finds himself having a deal with the god he had defeated. For exchange of a promise to bring hope to his life, he is summoned to Halkeginia as Louise' familiar. A god among men may prove useful to her, though he may not find it as boring as he thought it would be. AUs, Some OC/OOCs. Rated T for small violence and interesting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**Asura.**

_Who is this..?_

**God.**

_What...no. I killed you. That's not possible._

**Asura, do you really think I'm that easy to pry away from? I created you, your race, your time. Everything is I, and I alone is what you are.**

_This...isn't possible._

**Asura, with me, anything is possible. I've watched you; a warrior of wrath. A loving father and husband, a man with much hatred and revenge. I had always watched you and I always had thought you'd defeat me. Of course, you were a lot stronger than I had anticipated.**

_You...Chakravartin...Why am I here? I had-_

**You had, that being the keyword Asura. You had died.**

_I don't understand..._

**I call you today, I revive you from death to guide another lost soul.**

_I'm done with prayers and godship. I've done nothing to deserve it._

**Oh but you have. You are stronger than a god, and more forgiving than all. You have sacrificed your life for one mere person; your daughter. A man with so much strength, so much rage, the wrath of titans thousands and thousands combined, timed and released all for tears. You fall to one knee when hearing her cry. Why do you think that?**

_I...she is my daughter. My entire soul and world. I can never feel alive when she is crying._

**Asura. You have successfully saved her and Gaea; Earth. You have left her with others, you are no longer bound to this universe.**

_Speak sense god! What do you-_

**I do not want. I need.**

_You have power that even I cannot touch. What is this 'need'?_

**It is not I, but that soul I have mentioned.**

_I do not play as a guide, god._

**You will not. She is in most danger. Her world, brink of destruction. I cannot save it. It is out of my reach. You must go.**

_Go..? But...Mithra..._

**Is with others. She is loved, fed, taken cared of. You have passed on and so has she.**

_...Who is this girl you speak of...this one I shall...accompany?_

**She is but a noble. Her world, filled with magic and wondrous plains of existence.**

_Why should I go play as god there for her?_

**Because Asura. The Gohma is not is not of my creation. It is the planet's will. They will rise. They will take revenge. The planet is scorched with life, yes, but the people treat it as such with disrespect. Magic is inhuman, in a sense, yet it is what moves their world round. It is unnatural. It is not Earth. It is a threat to the planet. No longer will they need the natural world, but they use their powers to build empires, trample other living beings, destroy armies in the name of their kings and queens. Does this sound familiar, Asura?**

_...I will go._

**Yes...you will, General Asura, One of the Eight Generals of Shinkoku. Demi-God Wrath. Destroyer of worlds. Peace incarnate of Gaea.**

_I do this for the girl. Nothing more._

**Do you feel guilty, Asura? That you cannot be with your daughter?**

_...I do._

**This one, named Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere, is merely a little girl, though she plays a role that even is more important than yours. Also...she is a disgrace to some of her own people. Called weak, useless, a Zero. If you choose to help you, you will be helping me, hence I will be helping Mithra and the Gaea beings. Save her world, I will sustain Gaea as long as I can.**

_That is a god I want to see. You have my word, Chakravartin._

**Good. Now go, use those souls Yasha has granted you with use. Asura of Gaea, you shall be remembered.**

_Yasha...Is...everyone alright..?_

**Yasha and the rest of the generals are well within my grasp. You save the trouble of Louise, I will bring back Yasha and anyone you choose. Even your loved one.**

_Durga...Even her..?_

**Yes. Even your wife.**

_By your words, Chakravartin. I will save..._

**Halkeginia. That is the continent in which you will be in. Save that world and that land, you will eventually find what you need. Now. Go. You are needed.**

_Yes._

**One more thing Asura. I believe that making quite an entrance may serve you well. You are a Demi-God, show yourself as one.**

_Tsk...I will not._

**It is not your choice in the matter. I will only force this action once, you are to do the rest on your own. Take care Mantra-User.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm breaking Canon, adding in a little of OC/OOC goodness, with a hint of romance/friendship. Asura will not be paired. Louise will not be paired. Tabitha and gang will not be paired. Unless, you, the readers, demand it. I am open for suggestions.**

**God of Wrath - One - Of Men, Gods, and Familiars**

* * *

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Shouted Louise, a small petite girl.**  
**

From the heavens as it seemed, the circle that she had pointed at had been highlighted with a ray of light that seemed to twine and dance around each other. Two strings of white lines having a ballet, while in the middle a single rope, much bigger than the others, laid dormant, not moving a bit.

It seemed to hover right on top of the summoning circle before the entire thing turned red. Louise had shut her eyes due to it being so bright, though the other students seemed to not be effected by it. The red had turned the air around the field warm, alerting some of the students and one bald man. The next thing Louise and the others could see, a bulbous form of white followed the ropes of light, smashing into the ground that shook the entire school. Familiars and humans alike scattered back and forth, some running for the comfort of the castle as others took flight, though they did not get to far. As Louise finally unshielded her eyes, she finally saw a form.

A huge figure with six intruding arms, four sprouting from his back and two as on at his side, snow white hair that seemed to be spiked upwards and back magically, very, very masculine and well built, runes of some kind ran through his body, his entire upper body form showing for the world to see, tattered clothing which looked stylish for something like this sported him. His right leg covered in armor as his other in the tattered clothing. To top it off, white wide eyes that seemed to pierce Louise looked at her. The arms, shoulder to the fingertips, metal of some kind and a face that seemed rather handsome yet deadly at the same time. She faintly let out a small purr that she did not know she could do; but damn, he looked...mildly, attractive? No. That was an understatement. He held great power that even she couldn't dream of. That was seemed to fit.

The light that had surrounded the area had disappeared in an instant, Louise quickly making a turn-around of the place to see where it had all gone. The students were just as baffled, though some of them, Kirche, Tabitha and their familiars kept staring at the figure that had came; the beasts ready to defend when need be in their predatory readiness.

The being stepped out of the crater it had created, its arms stretched out wide for all of them to see. The finely sculpted metal muscles flexed, the two main ones crossed over its chest. The being then put its eyes on Louise, who in turned shuddered under the focus. One step back, it stepped forward. Then, it spoke in a voice that all seemed to human.

"You are Louise..." She was able to nod her head dumbly as she looked up at him, her neck at an uncomfortable angle. The other arms flexing back to shoulders.

"Y-yes...Who are y-you..?" The Pinkette had managed to squeak out.

The man rose his arms up into the air, his head looking towards the skies that were a crisp blue with clouds circling the field, his folded arms still clenched.

"I am Asura. 8th General of Shinkoku. Mantra-User, Destroyer. Demi-God of Destruction..." He looked down back at her face, reminding himself how he held dearly to little ones. "also...the one who defeated and killed the god of life, Chakravartin."

Louise could only fall back on the grass, the man had literally called himself a god, who killed the god of all gods.

Kirche and party were eye wide when hearing this, some of the students already murmuring things to each other that did not fall short from Asura; who stored all information for later use. He would ask Chakravartin later during when it was a free time.

Asura let his four extra arms break apart in yellow and gold dust, his back bare and his arms still crossed. He looked down upon the form of Louise who sat on the dirt awkwardly. He spoke once more. "I am called forth by a force from my world. I am to aid you, Louise. I also come to rid your world of evil." Asura wasn't about to tell the girl his little agreement with Chakravartin just yet. He would do so when the time is right. For now, leaving her in the dark would be adequate for now.

Getting another glare from the Demi-God, Louise stood up on shaky knees, awe on her face as obvious as the sun in daylight. Being able to get back to her own mind, Louise blurted out only one thing; "God...a familiar as a god..?"

"Not a god, brat. I am a Demi-God. A very powerful mortal among men, yet able to destroy planets at will. I am what you would call a...savior; if true to few people." He shifted himself so that his arms were to his side, sliding onto knee, his hand resting on that leg as the other was out for her to grab. "Finish this contract, girl, and I may be your companion."

The Zero took the hint, taking his hand and allowing her fidgeting lips to his as the contract was sealed. The bystanders watched the scene with wary feelings, emotions that not had come before in such a while. The familiars content, though not known why. Kirche's salamander had began to relax as quickly as it was on guard. Tabitha's blue dragon arched its neck to see the spectacle.

"The contract is d-done..." Louise silently mouthed to him; which he was the only able to hear it.

Asura had thought nothing of the kiss. As soon as he entered this world, a few given advice from Chakravartin had come in handy for that reason.

Now feeling a sensation that didn't bother reached to the back of his right hand. He brought it to his eyes as the metal melted as it curved out a rune. Idly, the Demi-God thought about the itch he would have that was nothing but a mere simple bother. Such a thing seemed as painful as poking his altered skin with a soft pillow; which to him, annoying though pleasantly not bad.

"Ah...Sir Asura." The said being turned to a balding robed man. No doubt the head of the group out in the open. "I'd like to see those runes you have there. They seem to be different than the rest I had set my eyes on. If you don't mind, that is." And for sure, he did not. The white haired god extended his hand outwards to the professor. He meekly mumbled some things to himself and wrote what his findings were before turning his back and shooing off the rest of the students. It seemed the summoning was done.

The pro. had left himself, leaving an awkwardly standing, fidgeting Louise and a menacing Asura alone.

"I-um..."

"Do not call me a god nor do not make a prayer. I have no place to rule. Do not be intimidated."

She perked up at hearing that, though the feeling of dread laid in her mind. "Y-yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir."

"R-right!"

Asura mentally groaned. It looked like this world was filled with weak humans, none that would be a challenge nor a fight for his bloodthirsty wrath. It had taken him many tries to hold it in, but once in a while it poured out. Asura now thought about the deal with Chakravartin. He only did this for Durga and Mithra. Yasha come second. Asura's well being came last.

But hell, Asura thought twice; did he make a mistake?

* * *

**Asura has a soft spot for children, especially when they act like his own. Though, Louise seems as useless as Olga was.**

**A/N: I made this short for a reason. You can expect the next few ones to be very, very long. Until then, just wait, review, follow, fave, whatever.**


End file.
